leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ardent Censer
* 10% attack speed = * 5 on-hit damage = ** Gold Value = ** Total Gold Value (1 ally + caster buffed) = * 30% attack speed = * 20 on-hit damage = ** Gold Value = ** Total Gold Value (1 ally + caster buffed) = * is gold efficient without its passive effects. * becomes - gold efficient if a single ally (and the caster) is buffed by its passive. * becomes - gold efficient if four allies (and the caster) are buffed by its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The healing bonus only affects direct heals so health regen will be unaffected. ** Health regeneration abilities or items, such as will not be affected. Strategy synergizes well with other healing and shielding sources, especially with those with either wide area of effect or with low cooldown. Also being able to deliver lot of on-hit effects increases the item's effect drastically. * Items as , , and . * Abilities like is a grand example for the area effect while and can keep the passive up for whole team. * This item is particularly potent when used on champions who already make use of on-hit effects, like , , and , and especially so on those who purchase and . Trivia * A censer is "a container in which incense is burned, typically during a religious ceremony". * The bonus on-hit magic damage given by the item's passive appears as a for the wielder, but appears as standard magic damage for the buffed ally. Patch History Passive no longer activates with self shields. ;V9.15 * Now also triggers from casting shields on yourself (without having to affect an ally with it). ;V8.24b * Heal and shield power increased to 10% from 8%. ;V8.12 * Heal and shield power reduced to 8% from 10%. ;V7.21 * Attack speed reduced to from . * On-hit damage reduced to from . ;V7.19 * You also gain the unique passive attack speed and on-hit effect when shielding or healing an allied champion. * On-hit healing. * Bonus attack speed changed to from 25% at all levels. * On-hit magic damage changed to from 25 at all levels. ;V7.17 * Bonus attack speed changed to 25% at all levels from . * On-hit magic damage and healing changed to 25 at all levels from . ;V7.4 * Tooltip now mentions how much health as been drained from enemies. ;V7.2 * Bonus attack speed on heals and shields increased to from 20%. * Attack health drain on-hit on heals and shields increased to from 20. ;V6.22 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Healing and shielding power reduced to 10% from 15%. * Buff attack speed increased to 20% from 15%. * Buff on-hit damage reduced to 20 from 30. * Buff's on-hit damage now also heals for 20 health. ;V6.15 * Bonus healing and shielding power is now a . ;V6.13 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Ability power increased to 60 from 40. * Base mana regeneration reduced to 50% from 100%. * +15% bonus healing and shielding power. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ;V5.10 * Buff now only affects champions. * Attack speed buff reduced to 15% from 30%. * Buffed champions now also deals +30 on-hit magic damage. ;V5.2 * Combine cost increased to from ** Total cost unchanged. ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to +100% of base mana regeneration from +10 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.12 * Ability power increased to 40 from 30. ;V4.10 Added * + + = . * +30 ability power, +10 mana regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction. * +8% movement speed. * Your heals and shields on another unit grant them 25% attack speed for 6 seconds. This does not include regeneration effects or effects on yourself.}} References de:Glühender Rauchschwenker es:Pebetero Ardiente pl:Ognisty Trybularz ru:Ardent Censer Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Ability power items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Movement items